Adventures of Jack Sparrow: Saving Will Turner
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: Will Turner has become darker. Elizabeth has noticed, and is worried. She goes and finds Jack, and with his help, rescue Will's grim fate as the captain of the Flying Dutchman....Sparrabeth JE
1. The Journey Begins

**Note: I wrote this last July. Some of the verbs are wrong, and this is short. Once you read this whole story, go on to the sequals. They're much better! Enjoy! **

**---------------------------------------- **

It was a bright morning in Tortuga. Jack Sparrow was lying flat on his back from his drunken adventures the night before.

"Uhh…" Jack moaned, sitting up. Looking down, lying in his hand was a bottle of rum. He attempts to drink from the bottle, hoping there's still some left. No luck. He stands up noticing the Pearl was still in port. He climbs aboard, and begins searching for Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Answer me man!" he shouted. He hears foot steps from below deck. Gibbs comes up the stairs briskly.

"Aye, Capt'n?" he answers. Jack looks around.

"Where's the rest of the crew"

"They're all havin' breakfast, sir"

"Well tell them to hurry it up! We need shove off. I have a feeling that something is wrong"

"What be wrong, Jack?" Jack stares at him and finally answers.

"I think someone, whom I know is in trouble."

"And who might that be?" Jack pauses.

"I think young William is having trouble with a girl." Jack looks at Gibbs, waiting for him to figure out who that girl might be. There is a long pause. Gibbs is still thinking. Jack rolls his eyes.

"It's Elizabeth." Jack answers.

"Ahhh…and do ye know where they are?" asks Gibbs.

Jack pulls out his compass. Jack makes strange faces as he tries to make his compass stay in one place.

"Bloody compass." Jack mumbles.

Jack stares out to sea, thinking of anything to set his mind on finding them. He ponders and ponders, and finally thinks of a very good memory. The compass settles.

"Mr. Gibbs, we have our heading!" The compass is leading him strait to Port Royal.

In Port Royal, Will is working in the blacksmith shop. He takes a sword from the fireplace, and starts beating it with the hammer. His hits become more powerful and faster until the sword completely bends in half. He throws it to the ground, falling to the ground, frustrated. He had a fight with Elizabeth earlier that day. Elizabeth wanted to go looking for Jack, and Will knew why. He argued with her, saying that it's too dangerous going after Jack again. Will feared for her safety, but he also wanted her to stay away from Jack. He did not want her to start falling for him. But Will thought it was too late. He knew Elizabeth had a soft spot for Jack. And he knew if she went looking for him again, that soft spot might turn into strong feelings for him. He couldn't let that happen. He decided to go and look for her.

Out in the harbor, Elizabeth was waiting for the opportune moment to commandeer one of the ships. She had learned from Jack how to commander a ship and she wanted to try. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to find Jack. To make sure he was okay. She ran under a bridge, and under a longboat. There, she'd wait for passing soldiers to get out of their range of eye sight. She was going to find Jack, with or without Will.


	2. Miss Swann is in Trouble

The Black Pearl was just about to sail in to Port Royal harbor.

"Ah, Port Royal. The fancy clothes, the dancing" said Ragetti.

"What?" replied Pintel. "Don't you mean the wenches and the treasure?"

"The only treasure we're looking for is Elizabeth" said Jack. They look at him, surprised. They never heard Captain Jack sound so concerned before. He looks at their expressions and adds quickly, "And young Mister Turner."

"Why did we stop Captain?" Gibbs questioned.

"They will recognize this ship, immediately arrest us, and send us to the gallows. We need something to distract them long enough for one of our longboats can get to shore." Jack looks over at Pintel and Ragetti and smiles.

Elizabeth slowly moves under water, using the same technique Jack and Will used to take over The Dauntless.

"This really does work" she says to herself. "Jack didn't lie. At the thought of that, she smiled. She knew Jack was a good man, but she was a little surprised he told her the truth this time.

When she reached The Fair Lady, she climbed over the side with a pistol in her hand. She moved quickly and realized she'd made a mistake. The ship's deck was full of sailors and soldiers.

'What was I thinking!?!' she thought to herself. 'I can't do this all by myself! If only Jack were here.'

They all stared at her, confused. One of the men recognized her immediately.

"It's Governor Swann's daughter! After her!"

Jack was ripping Pintel and Ragetti's clothes, and soaking them with buckets of water.

"What on God's green earth are you doin' Jack!?" Gibbs asked.

"Do you still have those pieces of the wood?" Jack asked.

"Aye and we're still using them to repair the ship from our little trouble we had from those pirates from Tortuga. Why?"

"We are going to put these fine gentlemen overboard on floating pieces of wood, give them pistols to attract attention. Someone will come out here and rescue them" explained Jack.

Gibbs explained the rest for him. "So when they are out there, we'll sneak up to shore, and find Will and…." Gibbs trailed off, forgetting who else they were there for.

"Elizabeth" finished Jack. Suddenly they heard shots and yells from the back round. Jack looked over at The Fair Lady, and saw commotion on deck.

"Gibbs, my spyglass!" Gibbs hands Jack his spyglass and sees a woman running for her life, but nowhere to go.

"Oh, bugger!" Jack says concerned. "We must cast off immediately! All hands on deck!"

"But Capt'n, the plan?"

"No time! We must sail over to The Fair Lady quickly!" Pintel and Ragetti look at each other in relief.

"Why are we doing this Jack?" Gibbs asks. Gibbs sees worry sketched all over Jack's face.

"Miss Swann is in trouble."


	3. It's Good to See You

Will is wondering all over town, looking for Elizabeth. 'I hope I find her. I shouldn't of yelled at her.'

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, where are you?" he yells. A swarm of soldiers pass by him. Will turns to a citizen.

"What's going on?" he asked him.

"The former governor's daughter is trying to commandeer The Fair Lady. From the sound of things, she is protecting herself quite well, if they need that many men," he finished.

Will ran back to the shop and grabbed a pistol and a sword. He headed towards the harbor, hoping she was still alive.

The Black Pearl was anchored right next to The Fair Lady. Pistol shots echoed through the harbor.

"Prepare to board!" yelled Jack. At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth spun around and smiled.

"Jack" she whispered. Jack was desperately searching the ship for Elizabeth, but couldn't see through the battle.

"Jack!" she yelled. He heard her, and swung over to The Fair Lady. Elizabeth lunged at him with such force it almost knocked him over.

"Jack! It's so good to see you!" Jack started searching her body, looking for any injuries.

"Are you hurt, luv?" Jack asked with deep worry in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She watched his face. He looked very glad to see her, but at the same time he looked worried. This puzzled her. He looked up into her eyes, wondering why she was doing this.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked her.

"I had this sudden feeling, and I wanted to go look for you. I asked Will if he would help, but he refused, and we had a fight. So I took your advice and tried to commandeer this ship, but then realized what an idiot I am. I found myself wishing you were right beside me, protecting me."

Jack felt guilty he ever gave her that advice. There was silence.

"Jack, this wasn't your fault. I decided this on my own."

He looked deeply into her eyes. He found himself yearning for his lips to capture hers, but he stopped himself.

"The ship is ours Capt'n!" Gibbs sang cheerfully. Jack looked around. He looked back at Elizabeth. She smiled.

By the time Will got to the harbor, he realized the battle was over. He worried for Elizabeth. But as he came closer, he recognized the ship that was next to the Fair Lady right away. He became upset, and got into a longboat, hoping that Jack was not there.


	4. Somehow

Will reached The Black Pearl, but hesitated to climb on deck. He wanted to see if Jack was there, and what he was up to.

"We must make haste!" Jack ordered. "We can not stay here any longer!" Elizabeth approached Jack. Will watched and listened intently.

"Why did you come here in the first place?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"We were in Tortuga and I had a bad feeling that something was wrong. I thought you were in trouble, Lizzie." She gently smiled. She liked it when he called her that.

"Well, looks like you came just in time. If you hadn't shown up, I probably wouldn't be here right now." She paused and approached Jack closer.

"Thank you, Jack. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth was leaning in to kiss Jack on the cheek, and Will was ready to stop her. But to his surprise, Jack stopped her.

"Where is dear William?" Jack asked her.

"I don't know. I told you we had a fight, and I stormed off. In that process, I thought I'd come looking for you."

"Do you know why, Lizzie?"

"I …." She paused. "I think I missed you, Jack." Jack looked to her, surprised.

"Was it me that you missed, or was it my lifestyle I live?" he questioned. Elizabeth pondered at this. She made up her mind.

"It was you, Jack. I guess I really did miss you. And now that I am with you, I am feeling something strange." Will didn't like the sound of that.

Jack looked at her, puzzled. "Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"No….I don't think it's that at all." She clung to him. "I was so worried about you, Jack. I didn't know if you were hurt or lost, and I worried. I don't want to lose you, Jack. Not again." Elizabeth, attempting her second kiss, cried.

Jack, holding her close, wiped the single tear away, and was allowing her to kiss him. At this, Will's blood boiled. He quickly sprung up on the deck, stopping the kiss from happening.

"What's this then?" he questioned angrily. Jack and Elizabeth quickly pulled away from each other.

"Will, it's not what you think. I…" Will stopped her.

"I thought you loved me Elizabeth!" Will yelled. At this, the crew stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Uh, there's nothing to see here! Cast off and go below deck." Gibbs ordered. Gibbs followed the crew below deck.

"Will, I do love you." Elizabeth explained. "I just missed Jack so much, I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry Will."

"Come here Elizabeth." Will said. He held her close and kissed her passionately, making Jack watch. Jack very quietly tried to tip-toe away.

"You stay right there!" Will ordered, pushing his sword to Jack's throat. "So, what have you been up to, Sparrow?" asked Will.

"Well, actually I had this feeling that…"

Will interrupted him. "You had a feeling that something was wrong, so you sailed here from Tortuga."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other.

"Tell me, how did you get here?" Will asked.

"My compass helped me find Port Royal."

"That compass that doesn't work?" Elizabeth was worried that Jack would say the wrong thing and get Will mad.

"Actually, my compass does work. It points to what you desire most in the world." Will made the wrong accusation, and with his sword he threatened to penetrate Jack's throat.

"Why you stupid bloody pirate! You came to steal Elizabeth away from me!"

"Will! Stop it!" Elizabeth yelled. Will, not listening to his beloved, was ready to rid the world of Jack Sparrow. Just when he was ready to stab Jack, something made Will stop, and drop his sword. Elizabeth was pointing a pistol to Will's head, ready to fire.

"If you kill him, I will kill you." Elizabeth threatened.

"Thank you Lizzie." Jack commented.

"Shut up! Don't you ever call her that. If I ever catch you trying to kiss Elizabeth again, I'll kill you with my bare hands." Jack swallowed hard.

"Get off" whispered Elizabeth.

"What?" questioned Will.

Jack looked at her, hoping she won't shoot Will.

"I want you off this ship, right now, or I'll pull this trigger." Will looked strait into Jack's eyes with hate.

"Now!" Elizabeth ordered, making tears in the process.

Will quickly got in his longboat, rowing back to shore. Elizabeth almost collapsed onto the deck. Jack caught her in his arms, wiping away her tears.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked.

"That wasn't Will. Something has come over him. I noticed a few days ago, his eyes were getting darker. I'm scared for him, Jack!" She clung to him, sobbing.

"Don't worry, luv. We'll get Will back. Somehow."


	5. Davy Jones

On the deck of the Pearl, Elizabeth was leaning on the side of the boat, looking out into the ocean. Gibbs approaches her.

"Are you ok, Elizabeth?"

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone."

"Well, Jack wanted you to come to the Captain Quarters to talk to you. Why don't you go later." Gibbs suggested. He walks below deck.After thinking for a while, Elizabeth decides to go see Jack.

"Welcome, Elizabeth." Jack says smiling, hoping to cheer her up. "I've decided what to do with you…"

Elizabeth interrupts him before he finishes. "Oh please Jack, help me to get back Will! Don't give up! Please!" she begged.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down Lizzie! I'm not going to give up. I wanted to do something with you to make you happy." Elizabeth blushes from her accusation. Jack smiles.

"Alright, Lizzie, do as I do. One, two, three. One, two, three. I can't believe you've never danced before, luv!"

"Well, when I watched all the other people doing it, it looked so boring." As they moved along his cabin, Jack came up with an idea to keep Elizabeth's mind off Will. Elizabeth kept looking down.

"Now, the most important thing is your partner. Look me strait in my eyes, Elizabeth. I don't think it would hurt me terribly if you stepped on my feet." She giggled, and looked strait into his eyes. She looked back down, but remembering what he said, she looked back up. They kept dancing, looking each other strait in their eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes sparkled, which made Jack blush.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Elizabeth" he complemented. She smiled and saw something in Jack's eyes she had never seen before. She saw love in his eyes. She came closer to him, their forehead pressing against each other.

"What did you think of when you used your compass, Jack." She asked.

He paused and said, "You."

Elizabeth blushed and was attempting to kiss him again. She kissed him, to Jack's surprise. So he kissed her back. They kissed passionately until Elizabeth realized what she was doing, but she couldn't stop herself. They kept on until they heard a noise outside. They stopped, but kept dancing with their foreheads still touching.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked still trying to kiss him again. Jack wanted to keep kissing her, but he heard Gibbs yell. They stopped dancing and went on deck.

There, right next to The Black Pearl, was the Flying Dutchman. With, to everyone's surprise, Will at the wheel. Davy Jones stood right beside him, with a grim look on his face. Will's eyes looked darker that ever. He was taking on a look of the sea.

"Will!?!" Elizabeth asked stunned.

"Hello Elizabeth. You've got a new love I see." Elizabeth wanted to deny it, but nothing came out.

"Will, why are you doing this?" she asked scared.

"Because I now control Davy Jones' crew, and the seven seas. Davy and I have something in common. We both lost the woman we love to another man."

"I do not love Jack!" she yelled. Jack looked at her with eyes filled with sorrow.

"Maybe. But do you know that he loves you?"

"What? That's absurd! Why would Jack love…." She paused. She was putting it together in her mind. His feelings towards her. The words he says to her. The dancing. His eyes.

'Could he really love me?' She turned and looked at Jack, and saw how hurt he was from her words.

"It's your call Captain." Will said to Jones. He looked at Jack and Elizabeth thinking of their love. It almost stopped him.

"Make ready to fire!" Davy shouted.

"Elizabeth, I want you to get out of here. Somewhere safe."

"Jack, do you care for me?" she wondered. He knew she wouldn't allow him to go if he didn't answer. He looked at her deeply and almost kissed her. But he pulled away, and went to the side of the Pearl, shooting his rifle.

All that was happening was going through her mind so fast, she didn't know what to do. Without realizing it, she shouted his name. Worried, he looked back at her.

"Elizabeth?"

A cannon fired near where Jack was standing. When the smoke arose, Jack was no longer aboard. He had fallen into the water.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out, and she jumped into the water. All of Jones' crew, including Will, was laughing. Except for Davy. Elizabeth swam as hard as she could.

"Jack. Jack, don't leave me." She was swimming so hard, she could hardly breathe. With one last breath she yelled at the top of her lungs she yelled, "JACK!!!!"

As she passed out, the last thing she heard was Jack shouting her name.


	6. The Island

When Elizabeth awoke, she found herself lying in sand, with a big blazing fire to her right. She looked around desperately for Jack. There he was, sitting by the fire, treating his wound in his arm.

"Jack?" Elizabeth quickly runs to Jack, hugging him, but being careful of his arm. "Jack, are you ok?"

He looked deep into her eyes. She saw nothing but sorrow.

"I'm fine, except for this cut here. One of the port holes was broken, and as I fell, it sliced my arm."

"I am so sorry, Jack." She kissed his cheek. Jack made no reaction.

"Where's Will?" she asked.

"He's long gone. I don't know if he'll be back. But you should feel right at home here."

"Why's that?"

"Doesn't this place seem familiar?"

"Oh no. Don't tell me." It was the same island they were marooned on last time. She looked at Jack, lying down in the sand, looking at the stars.

"You know, there was a time were I wanted you to choose me instead of Will." Jack started. "Now I am not so sure"

"Jack, I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I think you did." Elizabeth stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"You know, I always thought you were as beautiful as the stars. You are just like a star. You lead me in the right direction. But I always knew that the pirate in me would be a cloud, and block that beauty. If I'm with you, your light can't shine." Elizabeth was astonished at his words.

"Jack, I've never seen you like this."

"That's because you never looked beyond the pirate."

"You're right Jack. And for that I missed out on a lot of things. Do you want to hear them?"

"Do tell dearie."

"This." She leaned over and kissed him as passionately as she knew how. Jack was still mad at her, but he didn't stop her. He kissed her back, but not as passionately as he could. She stopped and looked at him.

"That wasn't like the way you kissed me in your cabin"

"I am waiting for the opportune moment to do that."

"When might that be?"

"You'll see in time Lizzie."

"Another thing I missed out on. I'll be right back." She ran off.

'When is the opportune moment?' he thought to himself.

As she walked back, she waited behind a tree to listen to what he was saying.

"I am without doubt the luckiest man in the world to have Elizabeth. I have to save Will in order for her to be happy. I'll save Will, apologize to him, and sail away for them to be married. That would be the best thing to do. I can not admit I love Elizabeth to anyone, not even her. She might not go with Will, and that would break his heart. Wait, what am I saying!?! I'm a pirate! Or am I not one? Love is too confusing. Maybe I should give it up."

After hearing all that, Elizabeth really knew how Jack felt, and decided to make his night. She ran back for something extra.

A few minutes later she came back, and Jack was drawing something in the sand.

"I'm back!" Elizabeth sang. He quickly erased what was in the sand.

"What's that luv?" He asked. She pulled out four bottles of rum. Jack's eyes were gleaming. She handed him two bottles, and she immediately began drinking hers. He looked at her suspiciously.

"I thought you didn't like rum."

"Well, I thought if I'm here with you, I might as well." Jack shrugged his shoulders and began to drink. But then he stopped.

"Where did you get these?"

"What?"

"Last time you burned all the rum! How did you get these?"

"Did you not know? On the other side of the island, there's another stash of rum. I didn't know until I burned the first stash. But I decided to keep it to myself." Jack looked at her with anger, but then forgivingness.

"Drink up me hearties yo, ho." Jack sung.

Later, when all four bottles of rum were empty, they went to bed. Jack was already laying down when Elizabeth came to him.

"Good night Jack." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, Lizzie." He said. She lay right next to him, sound asleep. "We will get off this island. I promise Elizabeth."

Thinking she was still asleep, he kissed her lips softly then laid down. Elizabeth grinned and blushed.


	7. Escaping the Island

In the morning, Elizabeth woke up to find she was alone. She nervously looked for Jack. She didn't see him anywhere.

"Jack! Jack! Where are you?" she yelled. No answer. She became scared, thinking of the worst.

'Did he leave the island without me? He couldn't of! He loves me, I know it.' She got up and saw the rum bottles were gone. She walked to the other side of the island.

With his shirt off, Jack was building a giant raft. It was big enough for both of them to lie down, and a little section for rum. He was using broken rum bottles as knives.

'He's really smart. Smarter than I expected.' Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She found herself just staring at him. She came to her senses and walked over to him.

"Good morning Jack," she said cheerfully. She startled him and he fell back in the sand. She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry I scared you Jack."

"Jack Sparrow? Scared? Never!" he answered. "It's almost done. Just got to make a few more adjustments. Then we'll sail on out of here and find Will and the Pearl."

"What happened to the Pearl?"

"Will took it and my crew. Hopefully they're okay"

A few hours later, the raft was finished. Jack put his shirt on the mast to use as a sail and was loading as much rum as possible onto the raft.

"Alright darling, let's get a move on." Jack hoped on the raft to make sure it was safe for Elizabeth.

"Jack."

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"How will we find him?"

"Ahh, that's where you come in Lizzie, I know what you want most is to find him."

"To find the man I love."

A wave of sorrow passed through Jack. "Right, Will."

They got on the raft and Jack handed her the compass.

"Now think Lizzie. Find the man you love. Just give me the heading." She opened the compass and she thought. No use. The compass was spinning every which way.

"It's not working." She said sadly. Jack looked at her surprised.

'She doesn't know what she wants?' He came up with something quickly.

"Alright, try again. But this time listen to your heart." She tried and closed her eyes. The compass settled. It pointed straight to Jack. She tried again, but it didn't move. She got nervous.

"Well, luv? Did it work"

"I'm sorry Jack. It's not working." She lied. Elizabeth closed her eyes in shame, and Jack took a peek at the compass, and saw it was pointing towards him. He moved, and it moved with him. Then he knew, she had feelings for him. As much comfort and happiness that brought him, he didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I know I let you down."

"How is that, luv?"

"I know you want me to find Will so I can be happy" Jack was afraid she had heard what he said that night. "I just want to find him and tell him that…." Someone interrupted her.

"Do you know where my son is?" Jack looked surprised.

"Bootstrap?"

"Yes, and I would like to find my son."

"You don't know where he is?" Jack asked. Bootstrap nodded no. Jack looked sad at a moment.

"He is on the Flying Dutchman, controlling Davy Jones and his crew." Bootstrap looked down with sorrow.

"But we will find him" said Elizabeth, placing the compass in Jack's hand. Jack handed it to Bootstrap. The compass settled soon.

"Finally, a heading!" Jack said with excitement.


	8. The Capture

Jack, Elizabeth, and Bootstrap were on their way, following the heading the compass gave. They soon came to an island that looked like there was no life.

"Are we in the right place?" questioned Elizabeth.

"That's where the compass is pointing" explained Bill.

"Maybe we need to get a little closer" Jack suggested.

And sure enough, there was The Black Pearl and The Flying Dutchman, anchored in the bay.

"How are we going to save Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"We'll need to get the heart of Davy Jones from Will so we can stab it. Jones will die, everyone will look normal again, and we can save me crew and Will. Savvy?" Jack finished. Elizabeth and Bootstrap Bill looked at each other.

'How does he come up with this stuff? What motivation could possibly keep him going?' Elizabeth thought. They reached the Pearl and slowly climbed aboard.

Jack tells Elizabeth to stay put until he and Bootstrap say it's safe. Bootstrap went into the Captain's Quarters. Jack went below deck. He found his crew in the brig.

"Mother's love! Jack!" Gibbs said cheerfully.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked.

"Aye." Gibbs answers. "Good. Because none of you are getting any rum to make ya feel better." Jack opened the cell door. "Where's Will?"

"He's gone on the island with Jones' crew. I don't know what they're up to. Jones is still on The Flyin' Dutchman, so be careful. If he sees anyone, he'll notify Will immediately, and you know that wouldn't be good."

Jack thought a moment and remembered that Elizabeth was outside.

"Oh, bugger" he whispered.

Jack and his crew go on deck, finding a bit of a surprise. Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs talking to Davy.

'What could she possibly be doing? She could get killed!' Jack thought to himself. He was angry at Elizabeth for not following orders, but he was so worried what could happen to her. He crept under the stairs to listen.

"I just don't know what to do. I'm really confused." Elizabeth was saying.

"If you really love him, tell him. Don't let him slip away from you." Davy explained. Jack immediately thought she was talking about Will. Sadness began to fill his eyes. But Elizabeth continued.

"It's just, I don't want to hurt Will." Jack was surprised to hear this. "If I tell Jack I love him, I might not see Will ever again. If I tell Will I love him, I'll never see Jack again."

"How do ya know if you'll never see Jack again-ah?" Davy questioned.

"I heard him talk to himself, saying he loved me."

Davy chuckled. "Jack Sparrow? In love?" He started laughing.

"Why do you not believe me?" she asked.

"Jack is too much of a pirate to fall in love. He barely has a heart!"

At this, Jack jumped from behind the stairs, looking strait into Jones' eyes.

"Why do you say that?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth was surprised Jack had been listening.

"You're not as smart as everyone thinks." Davy Jones said. "Jack….Sparrow!!!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jack then knew it was a trap. Elizabeth had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack." Elizabeth tried to explain. Jack stared at her. Fury and hurt was burning in his eyes. Suddenly, Jones' crew appeared on deck. Will was holding Davy's heart.

"Love can lead to betrayal." Will explained. "Some feelings aren't always what they seem. And so, they get you captured." Will and the crew laughed. Will looked at Elizabeth, then to Jones.

"Why didn't you notify me when you saw her?" he questioned.

Davy paused and then explained, "I wanted to know her weak spots. One is standing right here." He looked at Jack.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and asked, "How could you Elizabeth?"

She stared into his eyes and said, "I didn't know it was a trap, but I went on deck anyways, and Jones found me. He said he just wanted to talk. I'm sorry." He looked at her eyes, filled with tears.

"I thought I knew you." Jack said.

"Send them to the Dutchman's brig! I want the crew in one cell, and Miss Swann and Captain Sparrow in another." Will ordered, smiling grimly.

In the brig, Elizabeth sat right next to Jack. She tried to look into his eyes, but he kept looking away. She clung to him and started crying.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me" she begged.

"I wanted you to be safe because, yes. I do care for you. I had a plan, but it was ruined. Now I don't know what to do!" Jack said angrily.

Elizabeth leaned into his ear and whispered, "I was worried for your safety. I didn't want to lose you. I don't think I could live without you." She turned his head and kissed his lips softly. She smiled and went into the other corner of the cell.

Jack looked at her, thinking of what he could do. Although he hated this idea, he knew what to do.

He needed Elizabeth to seduce Will.


	9. The Plan

Jack had a plan.

If Elizabeth could seduce Will long enough, she could stab the heart. He looked over at Elizabeth.

He sat right next to her, holding her in his arms.

"I think I know how to save Will" he explained.

"How's that?" Elizabeth questioned. Jack looked into her eyes and saw nothing but doubt.

"Do you remember….how you….." Jack stopped.

"Do I remember how I what, Jack?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's a stupid idea."

"Tell me!" she ordered.

"Do you remember….how you got the best of me?"

"Yes, I do." Elizabeth said, guilt sketched on her face.

"Do you remember…..how you did that?"

She thought for a moment and said, "By kissing you?"

"Exactly, luv! Exactly! Do you think you could do that to Will?" he questioned. Elizabeth looked at him, putting all of his words into her head.

"I think I can. Just tell me what to do."

"Alright luv, pay attention. You and I can pretend we're fighting. Feeling sorry for you, William will take you out of this cell. Then you seduce him and try to find the heart of Davy Jones. With this knife, stab it, and young Mister Turner will be back to normal before you can say where's the rum. Savvy?"

Elizabeth, remembering the plan, came across something in her mind that troubled her.

"Do you get it Lizzie?"

"I do. But how will we convince Will to get me out?" Jack pondered this for a minute.

"You could call me names, make fun of my looks. You know. Verbally bash me."

"Won't that hurt your feelings?"

"I thought pirates didn't have real feelings." He said ignorantly. Elizabeth turned and put her forehead to his.

"Jack. You are not just a pirate. You're a good man. And that's why I think I might hurt you."

"You have before, so I'm used to it."

"And for that I am sorry." Jack looked down. She pulled up his head, looking deep into his eyes.

"If we're going to make this work, you have to trust me." She attempts to kiss him, but he stops her.

"The question is, can you ever trust me?"

"I have faith in you, Jack. You are one of the most amazing men I have ever met. You showed me adventure, excitement, and action. And for that I thank you." Jack, without realizing it, was kissing her. Although his lips yearned to stay locked to hers, he pulled away, smiling.

"I have faith in you too, Lizzie."

Now all they had to do was wait for Will to come down, and to put their plan to action.


	10. Stabbing the Heart

A few hours later, Will came down to see how they were doing. Jack was in one corner of the cell, and Elizabeth in another, being as physically apart as possible. They weren't looking at each other.

"Are you two fighting?" Will asked amused. "I thought you two were making love to one another."

"Making love to that man? Never." Will looked at Jack for a rude response, but he was silent. Will walked up to Elizabeth's side of the cell.

"Oh, Will. Please get me away from that terrible man." she begged.

"What are you playing at Elizabeth?"

"I don't want to see that filthy, selfish pirate again!" Elizabeth spits at Jack.

'She is really doing a good job. The inner pirate must be coming out.' Jack thought.

"If I weren't behind these bars, I would already have you. I love no other man. Only you Will." Jack's blood started to boil.

"The only way to get him to lead me to you was by kissing him. It's was like tasting poison. I'll never do it again!" Jack started driving his nails deep into his skin, drawing blood. This was killing him.

"You poor thing." Will said unlocking her cell. "I will have my fun with you, before I kill you." Will grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away.

Jack stood up, his face pressed against the bars.

In Will's cabin, Elizabeth was sitting on his bed. His back was turned. Elizabeth checked her thigh for the knife. It was still strapped to her.

"I kinda felt bad, leaving you on that island with Jack." he explained. Immediately he started kissing her deeply. Elizabeth grunted out of discomfort more than pleasure. But Will didn't know that.

"I've really missed kissing you." He started kissing her again. But he felt something on her leg. He quickly pulled out the knife, cutting Elizabeth in the process. He stepped back.

"What's this for?" He threw the knife down, coming closer to her.

"You tricked me. Now you'll pay the consequences."

"Jack! Jack, help!" he heard from below. Jack quickly sprung up, pacing around to find anyway to get out. Something caught his eye. In the event of hurrying off with Elizabeth, Will left the keys in the lock. Jack smiled.

"Why is that eunuch so stupid?" He ran up the stairs briskly.

Elizabeth was on the floor, slowly moving away from Will.

"Will, I beg of you! Please stop! This isn't you! Fight it!" she whined. Will picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

"You think I'm going to give this power up so easily? You are so daft!"

"Daft like Jack." she remarked. In fury, he picked her up again and threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious. Will opened the door, and Jack was standing there.

"Hello Will!" Jack kicked him in the stomach, knocking Will back. Jack looks at Elizabeth.

"No one ever touches my girl!" Jack yelled.

"Your girl!?!" Will asked angrily. "She never loved you, and never will!"

"I know her heart better than you do!" Will elbowed Jack in the stomach, but Jack reacted and punched him in the mouth. They picked up swords and battled. Soon, Will knocked Jack's sword out of his hand. Just as he was about to rid the world of Jack Sparrow, again, Elizabeth stood up and stabbed Will.

"Elizabeth! What did you do?" Jack questioned her, thinking she had killed Will.

"Watch." she said. In shock, Will fell back against the wall. He reached into his shirt pocket, and there was the heart of Davy Jones, no longer beating. The limp organ fell to the ground, and they could hear Davy yell, dieing.

"What…what happened?" Will asked, confused.

"You were taken over by the power of Jones' heart. Thanks to dear Elizabeth, she saved you, and me." He smiled at her, glad that she was alright.

"Did I harm you, Elizabeth?" Will asked. "Just a few bruises and a scratch. I'm fine."

As they all went on deck, they saw all of Jones' crew was back to normal. They all looked like humans again.

"If I were you, mates, I would get out of here." Jack suggested. No one moved.

"I'll make you all walk the plank if ye don't get out of here now!" Jack ordered. As Jack's crew comes aboard the Pearl, the Dutchman sails away.

"I hope we never see them again." Gibbs said, standing right next to Jack.

"Me too mate. Me too."


	11. The Wedding Day

At Port Royal, maids were dressing Elizabeth in a fine wedding gown. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She finally was marring Will. But something was missing. She was worried that Jack would not make it to the wedding. She looked out her window and saw Will in a suit, waiting for her.

This is the perfect day for a wedding. A beautiful afternoon, with a view of the sea, and a small ocean breeze.

"We are ready for you Miss Swann." said a maid.

"I'll be right there."

The maid nodded and left the room. Before Elizabeth went out the room, she heard someone yelling in the harbor.

"Bring out the sails! All hands on deck!" She took out a spyglass with engravings of J. Sparrow on the side. Jack gave it to her as a wedding gift. She looked out into the harbor, and The Black Pearl was getting ready to shove off, with Jack at the wheel.

Quickly, Elizabeth ran outside and down some steps.

"Elizabeth!" Will called after her. He quickly followed her.

Down in the harbor, Jack was very upset.

"Are you telling me that ALL the rum is gone!?!"

"Aye, sir. We forgot to stock up." Gibbs explained.

"That's just bloody stupid great! Let's all just forget about the rum, damn it!"

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Now I have to go buy some!" Jack stormed down the dock.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Elizabeth called out. Jack turns to her, a bit surprised.

"Elizabeth? What are you doing down here in your wedding dress?" he asked.

"I want you to see my wedding, Jack."

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but I must go."

"Please come. I want to…"

Jack interrupts her. "No!" Elizabeth looks at Jack, hurt.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean to yell. I just can't see you get married."

"Why not?"

"Because I….I love you." Elizabeth comes close to Jack, putting her hands on his face. "I'm not strong enough, Elizabeth. I can't see the woman I love get married."

"Oh Jack." She hugs him tight.

'Maybe this is the opportune moment.' Jack wonders, and then decides. He starts kissing her as passionately as he knew how. As she kissed him back, Will watches closely. They stopped, and Elizabeth smiled.

"Please go see your fiancé. He's probably wondering where you are Miss Swann."

"Jack, I'm not Miss Swann anymore." Jack looks deep in sorrow.

"I mean Misses Turner."

"My name is…..Misses Sparrow." Jack looks at her with great confusion.

"Wait….what?" he questioned.

"Jack, I want to marry you. I want to spend my life with you. I want to be a pirate's wife. I love you, Jack." He looks at her with great love. They kiss again.

Will wanted to stop this, but he wanted Elizabeth to be happy. He allowed them to kiss. He got up and left the dock.


	12. The End of the Journey?

Will had canceled the wedding. He knew that Elizabeth was now married to Jack, and nothing would change her mind. He decided to go say goodbye, because The Black Pearl was leaving, and he would probably never see Elizabeth again.

He climbed aboard and saw Jack at the wheel, and Elizabeth holding on to him.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She ran down to him, hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry I could not marry you."

"It's ok. I'm sorry I was not the man you deserved." He started walking of the Pearl.

"Where do you think you're going, mate?" Jack questioned. Will turned around.

"You must shove off. I'm just getting out of the way." he answered. Jack looked around.

"There seems to be nothing here for you." Will looked at him questionably.

"Come with us." Elizabeth suggested.

"We could use your help around here." Jack said.

"I couldn't possibly. You two are married now. So if you'll excuse me. Capt'n. Mrs. Sparrow." He bows and turns around.

"Will, please don't go." Elizabeth asked sadly.

"You know mate, there's a bit of trouble going on in Tortuga. Maybe you could help reclaim our rum."

"What happened? Did you drink it all?" Will chuckled. Elizabeth smiled.

"No. Some bloody pirates took our whole supply!" Jack said, coming down the stairs.

"So will you come?" Elizabeth asked hopefully. Will pondered for a moment. Jack walks over to him, putting his arm on Will's shoulder.

"Can you sail under the command of pirates? Or can you not?"

"I guess I'll tag along." he finally answered. Elizabeth smiled in joy.

"Good." Jack remarked. "Just don't try to make a move on Elizabeth, Savvy?" Jack joked, with a smile on his face.

The Black Pearl shoved off, carrying all of the crew off to Tortuga. Jack was watching his compass. He heard footsteps and a voice.

"How are you Jack?" The compass spun directly where the voice was coming from. It was Elizabeth.

"I'm fine darling." She looked at him, and some worry on his face.

"What's wrong, Jack?" Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"Will this be it? Will this be the last one? The end of the journey?" he questioned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Now that I have a wife, a very beautiful one at that," he said brushing back a lock of hair from her face, "should I settle down? Shall I stop pirating?" Elizabeth came closer to him.

"No. Keep being the pirate you always were. That's the man I fell in love with." She kissed him softly. "This is not the end of the great journey of Captain Jack Sparrow. It's only the beginning of a new one."

"You baffle me, Elizabeth."

"How's that?"

"You did something I never thought any woman could do. You tamed the pirate inside of me. You actually loved me. Thank you, Lizzie. You are truly the woman of my dreams." He kissed her, and then smiled.

"I have a gift for you, Jack." She pulled away and walked down the steps and came back up with two bottles of rum. Jack looked very surprised.

"Where did you get those? Are you getting them from another secret stash I don't know of?" Elizabeth laughed, remembering the same expression from the island.

"No. I swiped them of the wedding table before we left. How can you blame me? I'm a pirate's wife." Jack smiled, and walked to the wheel. Elizabeth stood right next to him, both opening their bottles.

"Da-da- da- na-na-na, na-na-na-na." Jack hummed.

Elizabeth cuts in. "And really bad eggs."

They both join together saying, "Drink up me hearties. Yo, ho!"

And they clinked their bottles together.

El Fin

**Tell me what ya think! The sequel is already posted! Please give reviews! Thanks for reading:D **


End file.
